Was kommt danach?
by Sunny81
Summary: Ohne dem Schutz seiner Freunde steht Harry auf einmal seinem größtem Feind gegenüber, wird er überleben? Und was wird aus Ginny?
1. Zu Spät?

J.K.Rowling gehört alles, nix mir, ich spiel nur ein bisschen damit rum...

Seid nicht zu streng mit mir, dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Bitte schreibt mir fleißig Reviews...auch Kritiken sind erwünscht, ich möchte mich ja noch verbessern...

**Zu Spät?**

Dunkle Rauchschwaden hingen über dem Feld des Grauens. Nur wenig Licht erhellte den Platz, auf dem Boden konnten man einige bewegungslose Körper liegen sehen. An einem Grabstein gelehnt saß Harry Potter, er war Blut überströmt, sein Haar war blutverschmiert und nass geschwitzt, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das blanke entsetzen. Er konnte nicht fassen was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte gerade fünf Menschen getötet. Zugegeben Voldemort als Menschen zu bezeichnen traf es nicht ganz aber die anderen. Es waren vier Todesser. Er hatte sie mit in den Tod gerissen. Das er einmal Voldemort töten muß war ihm immer klar gewesen aber nie hätte er auch nur im Traum daran gedacht einen anderen Menschen zu töten, auch wenn einige es in den Augen von vielen verdient hätten. Die Todesser wollte er alle nach Askaban schicken. Krampfhaft hielt er seinen Zauberstab die Knöchel seiner Hand traten weiß hervor, seiner Finger spürte er schon lange nicht mehr. Soviel war in den letzten Monaten passiert. Und nun hatte er die Prophezeihung erfüllt.

Nachdem Dumbledore am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gestorben war kam es ihm so vor als ob er wie in Trance lebte. Dumpf konnte er sich noch daran erinnern das er sich von Ginny getrennt hatte und er einige Tage später zusammen mit den anderen mit dem Hogwarts Express nach Hause gefahren. Seine Verwandten hatte er gar nicht beachtet, die hatten ihn sowieso total ignoriert. Die ganze Zeit hatte er nur damit verbracht möglichst viel zu lesen, er versuchte sich möglichst viel anzueignen um wenigstens eine kleine Chance gegen Voldemort zu haben. Klar er konnte alles nur theoretisch lernen denn zaubern durfte er noch nicht er war ja noch nicht volljährig. Mit Hermine und stand er ständig in Kontakt, sie konnte ihm immer gute Ratschläge geben und versorgte ihn ständig mit neuen Büchern von denen sie glaubte sie könnten Harry bei seinem Vorhaben helfen. Hermine hatte verstanden um was es ging, wie gefährlich es war und wie gering am Ende die Chance war alles erfolgreich zu überstehen oder gar zu überleben. Bei Ron hatte Harry manchmal das Gefühl das dieser alles noch nicht so ganz kapiert hatte. Oft schrieb er ihm irgendwelche Sachen über Quidditch und ob Hogwarts jemals wieder geöffnet wird. All das war Harry egal. Das einzige worüber er nachdachte war wie er es schaffen sollten die Hokruxe zu finden , zu vernichten und sich am ende Voldemort gegenüber zu stellen um dann hoffentlich zu überleben.

Mitten in der Nacht als er endlich 17 geworden war packte er seine Sachen die schon längst bereit standen und ging wortlos an den Dursleys vorbei. Auf der Straße angekommen war er zum Fuchsbau appariert. Die Weasleys hatten ihm angeboten bei ihnen zu wohnen sobald er volljährig war. Ab dem nächsten Tag übte er stundenlang bis zur völligen Erschöpfung. Meist viel er so wie er war in sein Bett und war eingeschlafen ehe er sich umgedreht hatte. Hermine kam auch des öfteren in den Fuchsbau und konnte sie zu dritt üben. Bald schafften es weder Ron noch Hermine Harry auch nur irgendeinen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Er konnte sie alle abwehren, inzwischen hatte er sehr viele Gegenflüche auf Lager die sogar Mr. Weasley nur staunen ließen als der sie manchmal verwundert beobachtete und nicht verstand was sie da trieben. Da Hogwarts vorerst nicht mehr geöffnet werden sollte und keiner von ihnen wusste wie es weiter gehen soll legten sie ihre ganze Energie in das Kampftraining. Bald hatten sie auch angefangen die Hokruxe zu suchen und mit Hermines kluges Köpfchen , Harry Mut und nicht zuletzt mit Rons Art manchmal einfach in eine Situation rein zu stolpern ohne überhaupt zu kapieren was überhaupt los war hatten sie alle Hokruxe gefunden und zerstört. Beinahe wäre aber da schon etwas passiert was sich Harry nie verziehen hatte. Als sie Nagini töteten die ebenfalls ein Hokruxe war wurde Hermine fast getötet und nur mit müh und Not konnten sie sie rechtzeitig ins St. Mungo Krankenhaus bringen wo sie sich einige Zeit später wieder erholte. Auch Ron blieb nicht verschont, als sie einen anderen Hokruxe zerstörten wurde er vergiftet und bis sie überhaupt realisiert hatten was überhaupt passiert war, wäre es fast zu spät gewesen. Harry unterdessen trug die meißten Verletzungen davon aber die interesierten ihn nicht. Wie eine Maschine arbeitete er sich von Hokruxe zu Hokruxe und verlor keinen Gedanken daran wie es ihm dabei geht. Nie hätte Harry verkraftet wenn seinen besten Freunden etwas zugestoßen wäre, nachdem schon seinen Eltern, Cedric, sein Patenonkel und am Ende sogar Dumbledore wegen ihm sterben musste.

Gut konnte er sich an Angst erinnern die er hatte als alle Hokruxe vernichtet waren. Jeder, beziehungsweise die von der Prophezeiung wussten erwarteten von Harry das er nun Voldemort gegenüber tritt und ihn vernichtet. Aber er war sich nie sicher ob er es schaffen würde einen Menschen zu töten. Ob er überhaupt den Willen aufbringen konnte ihn am Ende zu töten. Snapes Worte klangen immer wieder durch seinen Gedanken: „ Nur wer wirklich einen anderen Menschen schaden möchte ist im Stande einen Unverzeilichen Fluch erfolgreich auszuführen!" Klar hatte Voldemort viele schreckliche Sachen getan trotzdem war es etwas anderes so jemanden dann tatsächlich zu töten. Harry wusste aber das er keine Wahl hatte.

Am Nachmittag noch war seine Welt in Ordnung, jedenfalls soweit seine Welt in Ordnung sein konnte. Den unausweichlichen Kampf hatte er mal wieder weit von sich geschoben als er sich nach einem erneuten Bummel bei Florish und Botts auf dem Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau machte. Als er in eine Seitengasse einbog um sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Kamin zu machen wurde er von zehn Todessern überrascht. Sie schossen sofort mehrere Flüche auf ihn und ehe er sich versah hatte ihn ein Todesser gepackt und waren mit ihm zu dem Friedhof appariert an dem Voldemort vor einigen Jahren wieder seine Menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte. Harry wusste sofort was ihm bevor stand. Als Voldemort dann vor ihm Stand und ihn auslachte hoffte Harry nur noch die nächsten Stunden zu überleben. Mehrere Crucio Flüche von Voldemort zwangen Harry in die Knie doch konnte er sich aufrappeln und zwang Voldemort in die Knie. Die Todesser und nicht zuletzt Voldemort waren von Harry Macht und Kampfgeist so überrascht das drei Todesser Voldemort zu Hilfe eilen wollten doch dieser ließ es nicht zu und tötete sie kurzer Hand. Bei der nächsten Attacke von Voldemort wurde es Harry vor Schmerzen fast schwarz vor Augen als er dessen hämische Stimme hörte die befohl: „Schafft mir die Weasleys und dieses dreckige Schlammblut her, die sollen mit ansehen wie ich ihren Helden umbringe und danach sind sie dran!" . Harry verstand nicht was dann passierte, er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: „Schluß damit!" Keiner seiner Freunde sollte sterben. Was dann folgte konnte er nur noch wie durch einen Schleier warnehmen. Er war aufgestanden ungeachtet der vielen Flüche die Voldemort mit erschrockenem Gesicht auf ihn hetzte. Unsagbare Wut stieg in ihm auf. Als er seinen Zauberstab erhob gab es nur zwei Worte die er sagen konnte: „ Avada Kedavra".

Die Kraft die von seinem Zauberstab ausging riss ihn glatt von den Füße und als das gleißende grüne Licht erloschen war sah er sie. Fünf Leichen lagen am Boden. Der Zauber hatte so eine Kraft das er nicht nur Voldemort getötet hatte sondern auch noch vier Todesser die hinter seinem Erzfeind standen. Er war geschockt. Wie hatte er so etwas fertig bringen können. Er der daran gezweifelt hatte ob er überhaupt in der Lage war Voldemort zu töten hatte vier Menschen in den Tod gejagt. Er fühlte sich völlig am Ende, Schmerzen spürte er keine, er war verletzt wusste aber nicht wie sehr. Seine letzten Gedanken galten den Weasleys und vor allem Ron und Hermine, er musste so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen schließlich waren ein paar Todesser auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

Als er seine Augen öffnete wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst das er wohl ohnmächtig geworden war. Schnell setzte er sich auf und griff sich stöhnend an die Seite, der Kampf hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Doch konnte er nicht anders. Er rappelte sich auf, er musste auf den schnellsten weg zu den Weasleys, hoffentlich war er noch nicht zu spät. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Nochmal nahm er wieder all seine Kraft zusammen, konzentrierte sich auf den Fuchsbau und apparierte. Er musste die Luft anhalten um nicht wieder Ohnmächtig zu werden. Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte gaben eben diese unter ihm nach und er viel auf seine Knie. Als er den Kopf hob sah er zum Fuchsbau und was er da sah ließ ihn seine Schmerzen vergessen. Die Tür zum Fuchsbau war in Stücke gesprengt. Aus der Tür klangen Schreie, aggressive aber auch verzweifelte. Er rannte zur Tür und sprang hinein. Auf der einen Seite sah er drei Todesser, zwei standen noch ein dritter lag schon am Boden. Auf der anderen Seite war Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Hermine und Ron. Kurzeitig beruhigte er sich, sie lebten noch doch dann sah er Ginny. Sie lag hinter Ron am Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Harry sah die erschrockenen Blicke von Hermine und Ron als sie ihn entdeckten. Doch eben diesen Augenblick nutzte einer der beiden Todesser und traf Hermine mit dem Cruciato Fluch. Er zögerte nicht mehr und stürzte sich vor seine Freunde. Er holte tief Luft und schrie Petrificus Totalus. Er verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Die Arme der Todesser waren steif an ihren Körpern. Das einzige woran man noch erkannte das sie noch lebten waren ihre Augen. Sie blickten völlig erstaunt. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Ihrer Meinung nach müsste Harry gerade von Voldemort gefoltert werden.

Endlich war ruhe, keine Flüche durchquerten mehr den Raum. Mrs. Weasley beugte sich über ihre Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm. Liebend gern wäre Harry ebenfalls zu Ginny gegangen aber er konnte nicht mehr. Das letzte was er sah war das Ron und Hermine auf ihn zu kamen um ihn in den Arm zu nehme.

(A/A) Hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen...Reviews nicht vergessen...Danke


	2. Alte und neue Gefühle

Alte und Neue Gefühle 

Leise hörte das klappern von Geschirr, Stimmen die sich im Flüsterton unterhielten. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war. Doch da viel ihm alles wieder ein. Voldemort, der Friedhof, die Todesser, ja die Todesser, er hatte sie getötet. Er Harry Potter hatte vier Menschen getötet. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Er lag in einem Krankenbett, sie haben ihn anscheinend ins St. Mungo Krankenhaus gebracht. Ron und Hermine saßen neben dem Bett und hörten sofort auf sich zu unterhalten als Harry seine Augen öffnete.

Hermine viel Harry um den Hals: „ Harry du bist aufgewacht! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Du hast seit drei Tagen keinen pieps von dir gegeben."

Als Hermine ihn wieder losließ war er froh denn sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. „Wie geht es den anderen? Wurde irgend jemand verletzt?" war das erste was Harry von seinen Freunden wissen wollte.

„Nein, nein es geht allen gut. Ginny ist zwar auch im St. Mungo weil sie einen starken Schock Zauber abbekommen hat aber sie darf das Krankenhaus in ein paar Tagen wieder verlassen sie schimpft schon wieder über Fleur, also kann es ihr gar nicht so schlecht gehen." erklärte Ron

Etwas zögernd und vorsichtig fragte Hermine: „Harry wo bist du an diesem Abend überhaupt hergekommen? Hast du gewusst das wir angegriffen werden? Und wo warst du eigentlich? Du wolltest doch schon längst von der Winkelgasse zurück sein, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Und wo zum Teufel hast du die ganzen Verletzungen her? Ron hat Recht die Todesser haben dich doch gar nicht getroffen."

Harry sah auf seine Decke hinunter er wollte seinen Freunden nicht in die Augen sehen.

Ohne aufzublicken fing er an zu erzählen was seit dem Besuch bei Florish und Botts passiert war bis zu dem Punkt an dem er Voldemort gegenüber stand und er nur leise hervorbrachte: „Ich habe es getan."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Ron sofort etwas Fragen wollte doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Voldemort ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet. Ihn und vier Todesser!" Beide, Ron und Hermine konnten kaum fassen was sie da hörten als Ron los stammelte „Aber wie hast du das geschafft, ich meine das ist doch großartig, oder? Harry was ist los warum freust du dich denn nicht? Es ist vorbei." Harry sah ihn total entgeistert an „Hast du überhaupt gehört was ich gesagt habe? Ich habe vier Menschen getötet, klar Todesser, aber Menschen? Wie kann so etwas großartig sein?"

„Harry," sagte Hermine „es ist nicht deine Schuld! Du konntest nicht anders, du musstest Voldemort töten. Das noch andere gestorben sind konnte ja keiner vorhersehen! Der Krieg hat viele Opfer gefordert und dank dir wird das alles ein Ende haben!"

Harry wusste irgendwo tief in seinem inneren das Hermine recht hatte aber es machte die Sache nicht einfacher. In seinen Augen war er jemand der vier Menschen getötet hatte. Vier Menschen die vielleicht gar nichts dafür konnten unter Voldemorts Einfluss zu stehen.

„Ron" sagte Harry „kannst du Ginny sagen das es mir leid tut das ich nicht schnell genug war um sie zu beschützen!"

„Das sagst du ihr besser selber, sie liegt gleich neben an!" erwiederte Ron.

„Ich kann nicht!" sagte Harry leise und dachte kurz daran wie er sie in letzter Zeit behandelt hatte, ab dem Zeitpunkt als er mit ihr Schluß gemacht hatte, hatte er sie ignoriert, nein mehr als das er hatte so getan als ob sie nicht existieren würde. Nicht einmal auf ein guten Morgen oder ein Hallo von ihr hat er reagiert. Er hatte einfach durch sie hindurch gesehen. Mit der Zeit wurde Ginny immer abweisender und verschlossener zu ihm. Am Ende war in ihren Augen nur purer Haß für ihn zu sehen. Er hatte sogar ein Gespräch von Ginny und Hermine mitbekommen, Ginny hatte sich bei ihr ausgelassen, das sie der Meinung war das Harry nicht mit ihr Schluß gemacht weil er sie schützen wollte sondern weil er sie einfach nicht mehr liebte. Hermine versuchte zwar es ihr auszureden aber hatte es nicht geschafft. Selbst Ron und Hermine waren manchmal der Ansicht das Harry zu hart zu Ginny sei. „Ich war sehr hart zu , ich hab es gesehen in ihren Augen sie hast mich nur noch. Wie könnte sie mir dann jetzt glauben, das ich sie beschützen wollte... Nicht nur an diesem Abend, die ganze Zeit." Fügte er leise hinzu.

„Harry geh zu ihr und rede mit ihr! Sie hat die letzten Monaten die Hölle durchgemacht. Der Mann den sie...!" Hermine stockte, „ ...den sie liebt lebt im gleichen Haus wie sie und schafft es nicht einmal sie zu grüßen, geschweige denn sie auch nur einmal anzusehen. Mir ist eh nach wie vor unklar was du da bezweckt hast. Das du mit ihr Schluß gemacht hast haben wir ja alle grade noch so verstanden, aber was du dann gemacht hast. Ich weiß ich habe schon oft versucht mit dir darüber zu reden aber du wolltest nie etwas davon hören! Geh zu ihr und klär das. Vielleicht hast du noch eine Chance, das heißt, falls ich recht habe und du sie immer noch liebst! Dein Verhalten der letzten Monate ihr gegenüber habe ich dir eh nie abgekauft!"

Hermine hatte recht, wie recht war Harry klar geworden als er Ginny am Boden liegen sah.als er Hermine zuhörte rasten seine Gedanken hin und her. Die ganzen Monate hatte er Ginny ignoriert um sie vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken zu löschen. Es war ihm sogar soweit gelungen das er manchmal gar nicht mehr seine (Ex-) Freundin in ihr sah sondern irgendein Mädchen das in nervt.

„Das ist doch jetzt eh alles egal," sagte Harry mehr zu sich als zu den beiden „ von einem Mörder will sie bestimmt nichts wissen!"

„Harry!" erwiederte Hermine fast schon sauer „ Du weißt das du Schwachsinn redest! Wir gehen jetzt besser und lassen dich in Ruhe! Du musst schlafen, damit du bald wieder fit bist. Du hast einiges abbekommen. Dir ist warscheinlich gar nicht klar wie viel Glück du gehabt hast. Recht viel mehr hättest du nicht verkraftet, du hättest sterben könne!" meinte Hermine und zog dabei Ron von seinem Stuhl hoch und bugsierte ihn Richtung Ausgang.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry wie müde und kaputt er sich fühlte. Vorsichtig griff er an seinen Kopf und bemerkte das dieser mit einem dicken Verband umhüllt war.

Als dann auch noch die Krankenschwester herein kam und ihm einen übel riechenden Trank unter die Nase hielt konnte er nicht einmal mehr wiedersprechen. Er hatte seine ganze Kraft für das Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine aufgebraucht.


	3. Ein erster Versuch

So jetzt geht es weiter...viel Spaß beim lesen... 

Hermine Potter: Vielen Dank für deine liebe Review...hoffe es gefällt dir wie es weiter geht

Ein erster Versuch 

Bereits zwei Tage waren vergangen seit Harry Voldemort und die Todesser getötet hatte. Er verbrachtet die meißte Zeit in seinem Bett. Entweder schlief er oder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Mr. Weasley hatte ihn besucht und ihm erklärt das er mit einigen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens zu dem Friedhof gegangen war und die Leichen von Voldemort und den Todessern in die Verließe von Askaban gebracht worden. Man wollte damit sicher gehen das Voldemort jemals wieder schaden anrichten kann, falls dieser irgendeinen ihnen unbekannten Zauber auf sich gelegt hatte der ihn am Ende wieder zum Leben erwecken konnte. Am Morgen des zweiten Tages war ein Artikel über den Fall von Voldemort im Tagesproheten. Ron hatte Harry ein Exemplar davon in das Krankenhaus gebracht. Harry hatte ihn allerdings wieder weggeschickt. Er wollte allein sein. Gleich auf der Titelseite war ein riesiges Bild von Harry als er im vierten Schuljahr gerade die erste Aufgabe erfolgreich beendet hatte.

ER DESSEN NAME NICHT GENANNT WIRD ist tot! – Viele Todesser auf der Flucht

Die überschrift war in großen Buchstaben quer über Harrys Photo zu lesen.

‚Harry Potter, besser bekannt als der Junge der überlebt hat, hat vorgestern das unvorstellbare geschafft. Völlig auf sich allein gestellt ist er dem, dessen Name nicht werden darf und einer großen Anzahl von Todessern gegenübergetreten. Bis jetzt ist allerdings nicht klar wie er Harry Potter dies mit seinen nur 17 Jahren schaffen konnte. ( Lesen sie einige Vermutungen dazu von ausgewählten Experten auf Seite 3, 8, und 25). Laut einer Stellungnahme des Ministeriums für Zauberei befinden sich noch viele Todesser auf der Flucht, ihnen auch Severus Snape (der im Zusammenhang mit der Ermordung Dumbeldores steht ) es rät dazu noch Vorsicht walten zu lassen bis klar ist, ob von ihnen keine Gefahr mehr ausgeht. Lesen sie morgen ein Exklusivinterview mit dem Jungen der überlebt hat, oder besser gesagt, der Junge der uns befreit hat.

Harry verzog die Augen. Er konnte sich nur all zu lebhaft vorstellen was jetzt folgen würde. Aus der Reaktion von früheren Zeitungsartikel wusste er wie die Zaubergemeinschaft reagierte. Er würde in nächster Zeit keine Ruhe bekommen. Jeder wird vom ihm wissen wollen was passiert war, und wie zum Teufel kamen die darauf des er ein Exklusivinterview geben würde. Nein das hatte er nicht vor. Er wollte einfach alleine sein.

Wenig später hing er wieder seinen Gedanken nach und überlegte wie schon so oft seit er im Krankenhaus war ob er zu Ginny gehen sollte um mit ihr zu reden. Von Ron wusste er das sie noch immer im St. Mungo war. Da klopfte es leise an die Tür. Harry überlegte kurz ob er so tun sollte ob er schlafen würde, er befürchtete es könnte irgendein Reporter sein oder schlimmer noch Rita Kimmkorn. Doch, als es erneut klopfte bat er die Person einzutreten. Es war Mrs. Weasley. Harry war erleichtert, sie kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihn erst mal an sich und stammelte gleich los: "Harry mein Lieber du siest gar nicht gut aus kriegst du hier auch genug zu essen?" Und mit einem mütterlichen lächeln zog sie einige Pasteten aus ihrer Tasche und verstaute sie in Harrys Nachttisch. „Harry, du musst schreckliches durchgemacht haben, nein nein du brauchst nichts zu sagen, ich bin hier um mit dir darüber zu reden wie es weitergehen soll. Gerade habe ich mit dem Heiler gesprochen, er möchte dich gerne noch bis übermorgen hier behalten aber dann kannst du raus. Ich würde mich natürlichen freuen wenn du wieder zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen würdest, du bist wie ein Sohn für mich und ohne dich, ich weiß nicht was mit meiner Familie dann wäre." Mrs. Weasley seufzte, Harry sah ihr an das sie mit den Tränen kämpfte, „Ich habe schon mit meinem Mann gesprochen, der Fuchsbau wird erst mal Magisch abgeschirrmt damit keine Reporter ungefragt zu uns kommen können. Die Eulen werden auch überwacht. Also Harry was hältst du davon?"

Harry war erleichtert, obwohl Familie Weasley wohl einige unruhige Zeiten bevorstehen würden wollten sie ihn immer noch bei sich aufnehmen. „Ja natürlich würde ich gerne bei euch wohnen, ich wäre nirgendwo sonst lieber." stieß Harry erleichtert aus und wurde von Mrs. Weasley sofort wieder in den Arm genommen.

Als Mrs. Weasley wenig später gegangen war, fasste Harry den Entschluss nun doch mit Ginny zu reden. Im Fuchsbau hatte er warscheinlich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu den da konnte Ginny ihm ausweichen hier aber nicht.

Harry zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an, den Mr. Weasley ihm mit allem was er sonst noch brauchte bei seinem ersten Besuch mitgebracht hatte, und trat leise auf dem Flur vor seinem Krankenzimmer. Laut Ron musste Ginny direkt neben an liegen also ging er zu dem Zimmer das rechts von seinem lag. Er wurde allerdings enttäuscht, auf dem Schild stand Eric Mathews. Es musste also auf der anderen Seite sein, und das war es auch. Zuerst lauschte er für einen Moment an der Tür ob Ginny gerade Besuch hatte denn er wollte auf jeden fall mit ihr alleine reden. Er hatte Glück, es war kein laut zu hören. Nervös und mit zitternden Fingern drückte er die Türklinke runter.

(A/A) Bitte an die Review denken...Danke


	4. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer

Ein leiser Hoffnunfsschimmer

Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke herunter. Zu seiner Erleichterung war tatsächlich niemand im

Raum außer Ginny. Diese lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür und hatte anscheinend nicht bemerkt das er ihr Zimmer betreten hatten.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und holte noch mal tief Luft. Langsam ging er um das Bett herum in dem Ginny lag und betrachtete das erste mal seit Monaten ihr Gesicht, welches völlig entspannt mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Kissen ruhte. Harry war in diesem Moment klar das es richtig war sie in den letzten Monaten nicht einmal angeschaut zu haben, den sie auch nut anzusehen erfüllte ihn mit soviel Glück das Voldemort ihn sicherlich durchschaut hätte. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, am liebsten hätte er jetzt seine Hand genommen um vorsichtig ihre Wange zu streicheln. Stattdessen legte er vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre die neben dem Kopfkissen lag. „Ginny" sagte er schüchtern, „Ginny", Ginny bewegte langsam ihren Kopf ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Harry holte noch mal Luft, ihr lächeln hatte ihm Mut gegeben. Er wollte schon ansetzen etwas zu sagen als er erschrocken sah wie Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck immer wütender wurde.

„Was hast du erwartet" schoss es Harry durch den Kopf „das sie dir um den Hals fällt? Sicher nicht?". Doch genau das hatte er gehofft wenn er ehrlich zu sich war.

Ginny richtete sich ruckartig auf und zog dabei ihre Hand unter seiner heraus als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte. Wut entbrand fing sie an zu schreien: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Dich einfach hier so reinzuschleichen?"

Harry sah sie erschrocken an, brachte jedoch kein Wort hervor. Ginnys Reaktion hatte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Was willst du hier?" stieß Ginny hervor und al simmer noch keine Reaktion von ihm kam meinte sie: „Jetzt los red schon oder willst du mich wieder nur ignorieren?" Harry musste jetzt etwas sagen „Ich wollte mit dir reden!" „Ach reden?" erwiederte Ginny „nach 4 Monaten fällt dir auf einmal einmal ein mit mir reden zu wollen? Das kannst du dir sparen!" Ich habe längst kapiert das du mich nie richtig geliebt hast. So wie du mich behandelt hast. Und jetzt willst du reden? Meinst du nicht das es dazu ein bisschen zu spät ist?"

„Ginny das ist nicht war!" entgegnete ihr Harry völlig entrüßtet „Ich habe dich geliebt!" und leise fügte er hinzu „ich liebe dich immer noch!...Aber versteh doch, ich wollte dich nur beschützen. Verdammt... ich hätte es nie verkraftet wenn dir etwas passiert wäre!"

Harry hoffte irgendeine Reaktion auf seine Worte zu bekommen aber er wurde enttäuscht, Ginny sah ihn immer noch mit wütenden Augen an.

„Ginny bitte, ich möchte nur das du verstehst das ich mich nur von dir getrennt habe um dich zu beschützen und als ich dich vorgestern im Fuchsbau auf dem Boden liegen sah, hatte ich solche Angst um dich!"

Doch er hatte das Gefühl das er bei Ginny mit seinen Worten nichts erreichte. „Harry laß mich einfach in Ruhe! Nochmal falle ich auf dich nicht herein! Deine Lügengeschichten kannst du jemand anderes erzählen!"

Harry erhob sich langsam, hier konnte er im Moment nicht mehr viel erreichen. Als er schon fast bei der Tür war drehte er sich noch mal zu Ginny um „Ginny, es tut mir leid! Ich weiß das ich dir sehr weh getan habe. Aber mir ist das alles andere als leicht gefallen. Ich musste so handeln! Mir ist klar das du jetzt mit nichts mehr zu tun haben willst," und leise mehr zu sich als zu Ginny fügte er hinzu „wer will schon was mit einem Mörder zu tun haben?"

Den ganzen Nachmittag grübelte er darüber nach ob er etwas anders hätte machen sollen. Vielleicht sollte er noch mal zu ihr gehen, aber er glaubte das es heute keinen Sinn mehr macht und verschob das nächste Gespräch auf später, wenn sie wieder im Fuchsbau waren.

Wenig später bekam er besuch von Ron. „Hey alter, „ begrüßte er Harry „du siehst schon viel besser aus. Übermorgen kannst du hier raus. Mum spricht gerade mit dem Heiler. Du glaubst gar nicht was da drausen los ist. Jeder möchte ins St. Mungo um dich zu besuchen. Stell dir mal vor jemand hat sogar behauptet deine Mutter zu sein nur um zu dir zu kommen. Echt verrückt oder? Überall schwirren Reporter gerrum und zu Hause sind schon einige Fanbriefe angekommen. Dad ist schon sauer und arbeitet daran dass die Eulen besser kontrolliert werden!"

„Ron ich will das alles nicht! Keine Reporter keine Briefe, die feiern mich als Helden und keiner sieht was ich eigentlich getan hab. Die feiern mich weil ich Menschen getötet habe, verstehst du, Menschen, ich weiß echt nicht was es daran zu feiern bibt!" entgegnetet ihm Harry mit niedergeschlagener Stimme.

„Harry ich weiß das du das denkst aber du liegst falsch. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen die Todesser wären nicht gestorben und wären dann vielleicht auch zum Fuchsbau gekommen und hätten einen von uns getötet! Aber wir tun erst mal alles um dir das mit den Roportern und so erst mal vom Hals zu halten!"

In dem Moment kam Hermine herein und lächelte Harry zaghaft entgegen! „Wie geht es dir Harry? Ich war gerade bei Ginny und sie hat mir erzählt das du bei ihr warst und versucht hast mit ihr zu reden." „Ja genau Hermine das war es, ein Versuch!" Harry war es unangenehm das Hermine mit ihm vor Ron darüber reden wollte. „Du warst bei Ginny?" fragte Ron überrascht „warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

„Man Ron du hast ihn warscheinlich auch gar nicht gefragt ob er schon was wegen Ginny unternommen hat oder?" schnautze ihn Hermine an. Ron´s Ohren liefen leicht rosa an und Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Diese ständigen Kabeleien zwischen Hermine und Ron da konnte man sich ja nur amüsieren.

„Also Harry wie war es mit Ginny?" fragte Hermine ihn direkt.

Harry seufzte, er konnte Hermine nichts vormachen dafür kannte sie ihn einfach zu gut. „Es lief scheiße Hermine verdammt scheiße sie hat mir überhaupt nicht zugehört! Mann... ich liebe sie doch! Ich weiß auch nicht was ich jetzt tun soll!" „Harry" antwortete Hermine ruhig „sie hat dir zugehört! Sie ist nur wahnsinnig verletzt, gib ihr Zeit!"

Harry hoffte das Hermine recht hatte.

Als Ron und Hermine gegangen waren schmiedete Harry den ganzen restlichen Tag Pläne wie er an Hermine rankommen konnte.


	5. Hilfreiche Gespräche

Hilfreiche Gespräche 

Zwei Tage später durften Harry und Ginny das Krankenhaus verlassen. Das Ministerium hatte Mr. Weasley ein Auto zur Verfügung gestellt und so kamen sie dann mit Hilfe einiger Ordensmitgliedern, die die Reporter ablenkten, zum Fuchsbau.

Der Rummel um Harry Person nahm nicht ab. Jeden Tag standen irgenwelche aberwitzigen Storys über ihn in der Zeitung. Harry hingegen bemühte sich um einen normalen, oder eher noch um ein sehr zuvorkommenden Umgang mit Ginny. Diese wieß ihn aber nach wie vor ab. So kam es das Harry sich mehr und mehr zurückzog. Kaum verließ er noch das Zimmer, welches er sich mit Ron teilte. Selbst zum essen kam er immer seltener herunter.

Eines Abends rappelte er sich aber doch auf und ging langsam die Treppen runter als er Simmen in der Küche hörte.

„Ich mach mir echt langsam Sorgen um Harry" meinte Hermine. Harry blieb unwillkürlich hinter der Tür zur Küche stehen und hörte zu. „Mr. Lupin, er kommt fast gar nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer, ich weiß echt nicht was wir noch machen können. Er macht es sich aber auch verdammt schwer. Er macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe die vier Todesser getötet zu haben. In seinen Augen ist es so als ob er vier Unschuldige getötet hat und ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm noch sagen kann. Es ist zwar schlimm das sie gestorben sind, aber ihm ist einfach nicht klar was das für Menschen waren und was sie jetzt wahrscheinlich anstellen würden wenn er sie.. nun ja.. nicht gestoppt hätte! Und zu allem Überfluss ist da noch Ginny, er liebt sie, aber die lässt ihn im Moment nur abblitzen, was ich auch ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen verstehen kann."

Harry hörte wie Lupin seufzte „Hermine ich hab mir schon so etwas gedacht. Harry ist von Grund auf ein guter Mensch, er hat absolut etwas gegen sinnlose Gewalt hat und genau das ist es mit dem er seit seinem elften Geburtstag immer wieder konfrontiert wurde. Irgendwann musste es ja einmal eine Spur hinterlassen. Ich glaub wir können uns gar nicht vorstellen wie es ist in seiner Haut zu stecken. Oder wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn jeder, seit du ein Jahr alt warst von dir erwartet der Retter der Zauberwelt zu sein, und als Voldemort wieder da war hat doch irgendwie jeder erwartet das er ihn noch mal vernichtet. Keiner hat gefragt wie es ihm dabei geht. Es war sein Schicksal, ob er wollte oder nicht."

„Aber irgend etwas müssen wir doch tun könne" erwiderte Hermine mit verzweifelter Stimme.

„Ich könnte ja mal mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht kann ich ihm ja irgendwie helfen. Aber verarbeiten kann er das nur alleine." sagte Lupin zuversichtlich.

„Hey Harry, was machst du denn hier im dunkeln? Bist du festgewachsen?" Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte nicht bemerkt das Fred hinter ihm die Treppen runtergekommen war. Da öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche und ein überraschter Remus Lupin stand vor ihm.

„Harry, wie geht es dir? Könnte ich vielleicht mit dir reden?" Und als Harry ihm zustimmte meinte dieser, „Hermine, Fred, lasst ihr uns bitte mal alleine? Danke!"

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und fragte sich was Lupin ihm nur sagen konnte damit er sich besser fühlte, denn schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden..

„Harry," fing Lupin vorsichtig an als die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten. „Wie geht es dir?" Harry schluckte, „Mir geht es beschissen, ich hab vier Menschen getötet und jeder ist der Meinung das ist doch nicht so schlimm und die Frau die Liebe hasst mich. Könnte also nicht besser sein."

„Harry mir ist klar das du wahnsinnig viel durchmachen musstest und ehrlich gesagt ich bin sogar erleichtert zu sehen das dass nicht alles spurlos an dir vorbei geht. Es zeigt das du trotz allem was du in den letzten Jahren durchmachen musstest nicht innerlich abgestumpft bist.

Hör zu, es ist eine schreckliche Sache jemanden umzubringen, keine Frage, aber aus Erzählungen von Hermine und Ron weiß ich das es nicht mal deine Absicht war sie zu töten. Du wolltest Voldemort vernichten und nicht die Todesser. Was dann passiert ist konnte doch keiner vorhersehen. Es war also praktisch ein Unfall. So etwas ist den Todessern aber garantiert nicht passiert. Sie töten und das mit voller Absicht und mit Vorsatz, also stelle dich bitte nicht auf eine Stufe mit ihnen! Denn dann müsstest du deine Eltern auch als Mörder bezeichnen!" Harry schaute auf, die ganze Zeit hatte er ruhig zugehört, aber das was Lupin da gerade sagte ließ ihn aufhören ‚Seine Eltern? Nein das konnte nicht sein, sie konnten keine Mörder sein'. Als Lupin Harrys überraschtes Gesicht sah fuhr er fort. „Ja Harry deine Eltern haben auch Todesser getötet, und ebenso wie du hatten sie es nicht vor und waren darüber auch sehr bestürzt. Dein Vater zum Beispiel hat einen Todesser getötet der deine Mutter angreifen wollte und ein anderes mal, da wurden wir in ein Falle gelockt und ehe wir uns versahen waren wir mitten in einem Kampf um Leben und Tot. Am Ende hatten wir sechs Todesser getötet und vier konnten wir nach Askaban bringen. Klar war das schlimm, da so viele gestorben sind, aber wäre es besser gewesen wenn sie sechs von uns umgebracht hätten? Nein! Garantiert nicht! Und eines muss dir auch klar sein. Hättest du sie nicht getötet, hätten sie sofort versucht dich zu töten, nachdem du Voldemort vernichtet hast."

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, aber er fühlte sich als ob ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war. Er war nicht mehr alleine. Seine Eltern hatten das gleiche durchgemacht. Und sie konnten damit leben und er hatte noch nie davon gehört das ihnen jemals jemand deswegen einen Vorwurf gemacht hatte.

„Danke Lupin, das bedeutet mir sehr viel das sie mir das erzählt haben! Sie wissen gar nicht wie viel!" sagte Harry leise und lächelte seit Tagen das erste mal wieder Es war zwar ein kleines Lächeln aber ein Anfang.

„So Harry, nach so ernsten Gesprächen trinken wir erst mal ein Butterbier. Und jetzt sag mal, was ist mit dir und Ginny?"

Schon wesentlich leichter ums Herz erzählte ihm Harry alles was mit Ginny zu tun hatte seit er mit ihr Schluß gemacht hatte. Als er fertig war schaute er Lupin hoffnungsvoll an, vielleicht konnte er ihm ja auch hierbei einen guten Rat geben, schließlich musste er ja viel mehr von Frauen verstehen. Jedenfalls dachte Harry so.

Doch Lupin musste ihn enttäuschen, „Harry, es tut mir leid aber da weiß ich auch keinen Rat. Mit Frauen ist das so eine Sache. Ich verstehe dich jetzt warum das alles getan hast wie du es getan hast aber das ändert natürlich nichts. Das beste wäre, glaube ich, du bleibst freundlich zu ihr und zeigst ihr das du ihr Verhalten verstehst. Mehr kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen!"

Den Rest des Abends unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche. Harrys zwei ‚Wunden Punkte ließen sie dabei völlig außen vor und so verbrachte Harry endlich mal wieder einen Abend ohne sich ständig Vorwürfe zu machen.


	6. Endlich wieder in Hogwarts

Endlich wieder in Hogwarts

In den nächsten Tagen fing Harry wieder langsam an der alte zu werden. Das Gespräch mit Prof. Lupin hatte ihm sehr geholfen. Er fing sogar damit an mit Ron und Hermine zu wetten was als nächstes über ihn im Tagespropheten geschrieben wurde.

Mit Ginny sah es da schon anders aus. Obwohl Harry immer wieder kleine Versuche unternahm mit ihr zu reden und ihr sein Verständnis zeigte, zeigte diese ihm nur die kalte

Schulter.

Inzwischen war es kurz vor Weihnachten als eines morgens 4 Eulen durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster geflogen kamen. Hermine begann wie verrückt auf und ab zu hüpfen als sie ihren Brief der Eule abgenommen hatte. „Hogwarts, sie sind von Hogwarts, die Schlule macht wieder auf!", und tatsächlich, Harry öffnete seinen Brief und las:

Mr. Harry Potter,

Am 2. Januar startet ihr nächstes Schuljahr in Hogwars, in ihrem Fall das siebte und letzte.

UBitte kommen sie am 2. Januar um halb neuen ans Gleis 9 ¾ in Kings Cross um mit dem Hogwarts Express zur Schule zu gelangen.

Da dieses Schuljahr um 4 Monate kürzer sein wird als üblich wurden einige Veränderungen am Lehrplan vorgenommen.

Professor McGonagal

Schulleiterin von Hogwarts

Auf dem zweiten Blatt erkannte Harry die Bücherliste für das kommende Schuljahr.

In der Küche gab es ein einziges durcheinander. Jeder war froh das es wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würde und so machten sie sich auf in die Winkelgasse um alles zu besorgen. Harry nahm vorsichtshalber seinen Tarnumhang mit „Wie soll ich denn auch nur einziges Buch kaufen, wenn ich die ganze Zeit belagert werde?". In der Winkelgasse kauften sie schnell alles nötige und machten sich dann auf um Fred und Georg in ihrem Laden noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Harry zog Ron und Hermine zur seite „Geht schon mal vor ich muß noch etwas besorgen, ich komme gleich nach!" „Pass auf dich auf!" kam es gleich von Hermine. „Was soll schon passieren?" fragte Harry amüsiert „mich sieht doch eh keiner unter meinem Umhang! Außerdem schon vergessen? Voldemort ist tot, ich weiß es! Ich war dabei!" Hermine sah ihn im ersten Moment völlig entgeistert an musste dann aber anfangen zu lachen. Genauso wie Ron und Harry.

Harry ging in einen kleinen Laden der ihm schon früher einmal aufgefallen war. Er hatte lauter nette Kleinigkeiten, Mitbringsel, Bücher, Schmuck und vieles was eigentlich keiner gebrauchen konnte. Er nahm seinen Umhang ab und sah sich erst mal um. Nachdem er das eine oder andere Regal schon durchgeschaut hatte fand er schließlich was er suchte. Es war eine feine goldene Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger dran. Der Anhänger sah aus wie eine kleine Sonne, in der Mitte war ein kleiner weißer Stein. Zu der Kette gehörte auch ein Ring der dem Anhänger sehr ähnlich war. Für Ron erstand er ein Buch Tipps und Tricks um ein erfolgreicher Hüter zu werden . Auch für den Rest der Weasleys und natürlich Lupin fand er jeweils ein passendes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Zufrieden und mit seinen Einkäufen unter dem Arm machte er sich auf den Weg zu den anderen.

Einige Tage später war Weihnachten. Es gab ein großes Fest bei den Weasleys und sogar Ginny war so gut drauf das sie für einige Zeit vergaß Harry zu ignorieren und redete mit ihm munter drauf los. Am nächsten morgen ging es ans Geschenke auspacken. Harry schaute begeistert seinen Berg Geschenke an. Von Hermine bekam er ein Buch Was mache ich nach der Zauberschule mit einer kleinen Notiz „Falls du nun nicht mehr Auror werden möchtest, kannst du dich hier schlau machen was es sonst noch so gibt!". Er war begeistert, Hermine konnte wohl Gedanken lesen. Schon länger hatte er darüber nachgedacht ob er daran fest halten sollte Auror zu werden. Von den Weasley Brüdern bekam er einen Tuningsatz für seinen Feuerblitz Holen sie aus ihrem Feuerblitz das beste raus und seien sie auf dem Stand des modernsten Besens der gerade verkauft wird!". „Cool," dachte Harry, „das wird mir wohl sehr bei meinen nächsten Spielen als Sucher helfen." Als er seine restlichen Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, nahm er das kleine Geschenk das er sorgfältig verwahrt hatte und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ginny.

Er fand sie schließlich im Wohnzimmer, sie trug einen neuen Weasleypulli und lass in einem Buch das sie vermutlich von Hermine bekommen hatte.

„Ginny," wandte er sich vorsichtig an sie „ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Bitte nimm es an!" Mit gleichgültigen Blick nahm Ginny das Geschenk und packte es aus. Als sie die Kette in ihre Hand legte schaute sie verwundert zu Harry auf. „Harry, das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen. Ich hab gar nichts für dich." „Das macht nichts!" meinte Harry schnell „es reicht mir vollkommen wenn du mein Geschenk annimmst. Zu der Kette gehört ein Ring." Harry zog den Ring aus der Tasche zeigte ihn Ginny „diesen Ring werde ich von nun an tragen. Er ist magisch mit der Kette, bzw. mit dem Anhänger verbunden. Solltest du einmal in Gefahr sein nimmst du den Anhänger in deiner Hand und drückst ihn ganz fest. Dann wird der heiß und ich komm auf der Stelle um dir zu helfen. Ich möchte nicht das dir noch einmal etwas passiert. Ob du die Kette trägst oder nicht ist deine Entscheidung. Ich möchte dir damit nur sagen egal was kommt ich werde für dich da sein."

„Danke Harry...das ist echt...lieb von dir!" meinte Ginny und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

„Na immerhin hat sie mich nicht wieder ignoriert oder angeschrieen!" dachte Harry und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Am zweiten Januar machten sich alle auf um rechtzeitig zum Zug zu kommen. Ron, Hermine und Harry setzten sich dann auch gleich in ein freies Abteil und warteten darauf das der Zug losfährt. Ginny war gleich zu ihren Klassenkameraden in ein anderes Abteil verschwunden. Nur kurz waren sie für sich alleine. Jeder der am Abteil vorbeikam und erkannte das Harry darin saß kam sofort herein und sagte irgendwelche anerkennenden Worte zu ihm. Nachdem der Ansturm auch nicht nachließ als sie schon eine halbe Stunde unterwegs waren nahm Harry kurzerhand seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer und versteckte sich darunter. „Sagt einfach ich bin vorne ihm Vertrauensschülerabteil auf Anordnung von Prof. McGonagal!" Ron lachte „Hey Mann das ist die beste Idee die du heute hattest!". Endlich hatten sie ihre Ruhe. Nur ab und an kamen noch einige Schüler herein und fragten wo Harry war. Den Tarnumhang behielt er gleich so lange auf bis sie endlich in der großen Halle angekommen waren. Harry setzte sich neben Ron und Hermine und zog den Tarnumhang vom Kopf. Bei dem großem durcheinander was noch unter den Schülern herrschte bemerkte keiner Harrys plötzliches auftauchen.

Auf dem Lehrerpodest erhob sich Professor McGonagal und augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe in der Großen Halle.

„Herzlich willkommen zurück in Hogwars! Bevor ich ihnen noch einige Informationen über den verlauf des Schuljahres sage, möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihnen allen die Möglichkeit geben sich zusammen mit uns Lehren einer bestimmten Person unsere Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung auszusprechen. Ohne ihn und natürlich seinen zwei Helfern die wir auf keinen Fall außer acht lassen dürfen wäre es nicht möglich gewesen die Schule so schnell wieder zu öffnen. Und nicht nur der Schule kam es zugute sondern auch der ganzen Zauberwelt und nicht zuletzt den Muggeln. Was sie getan haben ist unglaublich. Nur wenige hätten die Kraft gehabt das durchzustehen was sie geleistet haben. Ihr drei habt meine Dankbarkeit und meine Bewunderung. Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und...Harry Potter!"

Die ganze Halle explodierte. Alle waren aufgestanden und klatschten und jubelten in die Richtung in der die drei saßen.

Hermine und Ron sahen sich ganz verlegen in die Augen und schauten dann zu Harry. Dieser hatte den Kopf nach unten gesengt. Er holte tief Luft und schaute auf. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Doch es waren Tränen der Erleichterung. Ein Lächeln kam ihm über seine Lippen. Dies war genau das was er noch gebraucht hatte um die letzten Zweifel ausräumen zu könne. So wie es aussah war jeder froh darüber was Harry getan hatte und keiner machte ihm einen Vorwurf ein Mörder zu sein.

Endlich begann auch Harry alles so zu sehen wie er es sollte. Er hatte etwas vollbracht was sonst keiner geschafft hätte und er hatte überlebt.

A/A:So jetzt noch mal eine Anmerkung in eigener Sache: Ich bin ein kleines bißchen deprimiert. Soviele lesen diese Story und beinahe keiner hinterläßt eine Review. Ich habe jetzt beschlossen das nächste Kapitel erst hoch zu laden, wenn mindestens zehn Komentare für dieses Kapitel eingegangen sind. Da ich selber nicht wirklich besser war, habe ich heute gestartet und habe nochmal viele der Storys angeklickt, die ich schon gelesen habe und schreibe den jeweiligen Autoren Reviews. Es ist wirklich deprimierend, wenn man nicht wirklich weiß, wie die Story ankommt. Ich würde mich auch auf konstruktive Kritik freuen.

Also auf zum Review schreiben...

bis hoffentlich bald, sunny


	7. Der Ring

Der Ring

Die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts vergingen wie im Flug. Jeder von ihnen war damit beschäftigt das enorme Pensum zu schaffen. Der Lehrplan wurde zwar wie Professor McGonagal angekündigt hatte etwas geändert aber auf keinen Fall wurde es den Schülern leichter gemacht. In allen Fächern wurden Teile gestrichen, die laut ihren Lehrern eh nie geprüft werden aber halt schon seit Jahren unterrichtet werden. Außerdem hatten sie insgesamt vier Stunden mehr unterricht pro Woche. Für Harry war jetzt alles nur noch Streß. Nicht nur der vermehrte Unterricht sondern auch noch eine enorme Menge an Hausaufgaben und mit dem Quittichtraining hatten sie auch wieder angefangen. Zu der Verwunderung aller war Ron der neue Quittichkapitain. Harry war darüber sehr erleichtert. Denn trotz der Ansprache von Professor McGonagal an ihrem ersten Abend in Hogwarts war es nicht ruhiger um ihn geworden. Er war froh das er dann wenigstens beim Quittichtrainig nicht im Mittelpunkt stand sondern sich voll auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Die einzige die über die neue Begebenheiten nicht so erfreut war, war Hermine: „Wie sollen wir jemals einen guten Job finden, wenn alle wissen das wir dieses Jahr nicht soviel lernen?" Und war Hermine immer öfter in der Bibliothek anzutreffen wo sie versuchte das zu lernen was ihr die Lehrer dieses Jahr nicht beibringen würden.

Das einzige was Harry noch Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war Ginny. Er bekam sie fast nie zu Gesicht und wenn doch verhielt sich diese ihm gegenüber total neutral, als wenn nie etwas zwischen Ihnen gewesen wäre und war dann immer gleich verschwunden. Gerade saß Harry auf seinem Besen hoch über dem Quittichfeld und strich Gedankenverloren über den Ring den er seit dem Weihnachtsmorgen trug. Er wusste nicht ob Ginny ihre Kette trug aber das war ihm egal. Der Ring gab ihm wenigstens ein bisschen das Gefühl mit ihr verbunden zu sein.

„Hey Harry! Wenn du nicht gleich aufwachst hol ich mir einen anderen Sucher! Wenn du das im nächsten Spiel auch so machst haben wir eh keine Chance!" schnautzte Ron ihn an. Mit einem seufzer nahm ließ Harry den Ring wieder los und fing an das Feld nach dem goldenen Schnatz abzusuchen. Als er ihn dann fünf Minuten später in den Händen hielt kam von Ron nur: „Hey Alter! Geht doch, aber das nächste mal bitte ohne dich vorher Stundenlang auszuruhen. Also dann Leute Schluß für heute!".

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss ließ Harry sich immer weiter zurück fallen. Er hatte keine Lust schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich war Ginny wieder da und würde in wieder wie sonst jemanden behandeln. Schön langsam machte ihn das ganz schön fertig. Als er in die Große Halle kam hörte er gerade noch wie Grab und Goyle sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machten und schnappte dabei einen Namen auf der ihn Hellhörig werden ließ: „Malfoy...!". Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, was hatten die zwei über Malfoy zu tuscheln. ‚Der wenn hier auftaucht, kann er sein blaues Wunder erleben! Erst bringt er Dumbledore um und taucht er unter!' Langsam schlich Harry hinter Grab und Goyle her und hoffte noch mehr zu erfahren. „...Malfoy hat gestern mit mir Kontakt aufgenomme. Wir sollen uns bereit halten. Potter kann noch was erleben. Der wird Augen machen wenn seine kleine Blutsverräterin nicht mehr da ist." Kam es von Goyle gehässig. „Ja aber wollen wir denn von der Weasley? Die sind doch gar nicht mehr zusammen?" erwiederte Grab. „Man Grab hast du keine Augen im Kopf. Potter der Arsch ist immer noch hinter ihr her, nur das zählt. Der wird alles tun das wir die kleine wieder freilassen. Aber da kann er lange warten! Also laut Malfoy wird es in..." Den letzen Teil konnte Harry nicht mehr verstehen da auf einmal Peeves hinter ihm wieder irgendetwas gegen die Wand schmiß. Schnell machte Harry sich auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum um zum einen nicht von Grab und Goyle erwischt zu werden und zum anderen hatte er dringend etwas mit Ginny zu klären.

Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame holte er schnell Luft, sprach das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie vermutet saß Ginny dort mit einigen aus ihrem Jahrgang und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Geradewegs ging er auf sie zu: „Ginny, kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen? Unter vier Augen?" Ginny schaute ihn vollkommen perplex an „Was willst du? Nicht schon wieder reden? Ich glaube du hast mir inzwischen alles gesagt und sollst mich einfach in Ruhe lassen!" erwiederte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Nein Ginny diesmal geht es um etwas anderes. Wirklich, hör mir bitte nur kurz zu!" Langsam erhob sich Ginny und ging mit ihm in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes der noch unbesetzt war. „Ginny hör zu, ich habe gerade Grab und Goyle belauscht. Sie sagten das Malfoy sich an mir rächen will und dazu wollen sie dich entführen. Es tut mir leid. Selbst da wir jetzt nicht zusammen sind bist du immer noch in Gefahr. Bitte pass auf dich auf und geh nirgends wo mehr alleine hin!" Ginny schaute ihn erschrocken an doch dann antwortete sie erstaunlich gelassen: „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, mir wird nichts passieren!" Danach drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihren Klassenkameraden zurück. Harrys Blick muß wohl ziemlich verdutzt gewesen sein denn im nächsten Moment waren Hermine und Ron bei ihm und fragten was los sei. Harry erklärte ihnen alles kurz. „Der wenn meiner Schwester etwas antut dann ist er tot!" schimpfte Ron gleich los. Hermine war da doch etwas gehaltener: „Harry bist du dir da sicher? Nimmt das denn gar kein Ende?" „Hermine könntest du bitte dafür sorgen das Ginny ihre Kette trägt? Wir können nicht immer in ihrer nähe sein aber dann könnte sie wenigsten um Hilfe rufen wenn irgendetwas ist!" wandte sich Harry an Hermine. „Harry das muss ich nicht, sie trägt die Kette immer!" Harry wollte schon losjubeln als er ins grübeln kam. ‚Wieso trägt sie meine Kette und beachtet mich überhaupt nicht das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn? Soll einer doch die Frauen verstehen!'

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Ron, Hermine und Harry damit Ginny unauffällig zu beobachten. Immer wenn Ginny den Raum verließ musste einer von ihnen immer zufällig auch dorthin wo sie hinwollte. Das konnte natürlich nicht lange gut gehen. Beim Frühstück des vierten Tages unter ‚Beobachtung' platze ihr der Kragen und giftete die drei Freunde an: „Wenn noch einmal jemand hinter mir herschleicht oder zufällig da hin geht wo ich gerade hinmöchte den hetz ich euch ein paar Flüche auf den Hals! Das ist doch eh wieder nur eine Masche das Harry wieder an mich rankommt. Aber das könnt ihr vergessen. Das ganze Getratsche ich war in Gefahr wenn ich mit ihm zusammen geblieben wäre und jetzt bin ich auf einmal in Gefahr wo ich nicht mit ihm zusammen bin! Da blickt doch eh keiner mehr durch! Laßt mich in Ruhe! Endgültig!" Danach erhob sie sich packte ihre Schultasche und machte sich wütend auf den Weg zu ihrer Unterrichtsstunde. Weder Harry, Ron noch Hermine konnten irgendetwas dazu sagen. Sie waren vollkommen platt. Das hätten sie nicht erwartet.

Den Rest des Tages bekamen sie Ginny nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Auch am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum fehlte jede Spur von ihr. „Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen! Wo ist sie nur? Nicht mal auf der Karte der Rumtreiber hab ich sie entdeckt!" wandte sich Harry besorgt an Hermine. „Harry sie ist sauer auf uns und sie weiß das du die Karte hast, warscheinlich hällt sie sich irgendwo versteckt wo wir sie nicht ausfindig machen können. Wir sind in den letzten Tagen echt ziemlich auf die Pelle gerückt. Gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit! Heute wird schon nichts passieren!" versuchte Hermine Harry zu beruhigen.

Doch Harry konnte sich nicht beruhigen, irgendetwas sagte ihm das etwas nicht stimmt. Völlig Gedanken verloren strich er wieder über den Ring an seinem Finger. „AUA!" stieß Harry aus. „Der Ring verbrennt mir gerade meinen Finger...Ginny...!?!"


	8. Alles vorbei?

So jetzt gibt es mal wieder ein neues Kapitel, naja eigentlich hab ich ja heut gleich zwei online gestellt...

Rirukja: Das mit dem siezen ist so eine Sache...im englischen gibt es ja nur "you" und im Film siezt er ihn auch. Ich hab aber ehrlich gesagt auch darüber nachgedacht ob jetzt du oder sie...

erde: Tja so lang ist sie leider nicht geworden...sind nur elf Kapitel. Ist halt nur ein erster Versuch...

felher: Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt. Psychologe? Kann schon sein. :-)

Der Dritte: Ja das mit der Grammatik und der Rechtschreibung ist so eine Sache. Muß leider gestehen das bei mir anscheinend eine Legasthenie vorliegt die nie erkannt worden ist. Na ja bei der nächsten Story werd ich mir jemanden zum Korrekturlesen suchen.

Nichtgott: Es ist allerding sehr deprimierend wenn von 2000 Leser nur ein paar, denen ich allerdings sehr dankbar bin, eine Review hinterlasse...

lexxy: Wie oben schon erwähnt...das ist meine Schwäche. Da aber die Story schon fertig ist werde ich sie jetzt nicht mehr korrigieren lassen. Ich glaube das wäre zu deprimierend für mich, wenn ich sehe wieviel wirklich falsch ist. Aber bei der nächsten Story such ich mir jemanden. Versprochen..

So jetzt geht es weiter, viel Spaß beim lesen!

Alles Vorbei?

Harry war von der Couch aufgesprungen, völlig von der Rolle lief er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. „Er hat sie! Verdammt wir müssen sofort zu ihr! Wenn der ihr irgendetwas antut dann bring ich ihn um!" „Harry jetzt beruhig dich erst mal! Laß uns erst mal überlegen was wir tun, dir ist doch wohl klar das Malfoy dich in eine Falle locken will!" versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt scheiß egal! Lieber geh ich drauf bevor sie ihr irgendetwas antun! Also ich geh jetzt!" „Warte Harry nimm mich bitte mit damit ich weiß wo ihr seit!" „Nein auf keinen Fall! Du bleibst hier! Ich will nicht das noch jemand in Gefahr gerät!" fauchte Harry sie an. „Harry hör zu ich will doch nur das du mit mir hin apparierst und dann hau ich auch sofort wieder ab! Dann können wir dem Orden bescheid geben und ihr seid nicht alleine! Bitte!" bearbeitete Hermine den völlig in Rage geratenen Harry. „Ok, dann komm ich warte keine Sekunde mehr!" bei diesen Worten nahm Harry Hermine an den Arm und apparierte mit ihr Seite an Seite. Dank der Verbindung die der Ring zur Kette hatte musste Harry sich nur auf die Kette konzentrieren und schon tauchten sie einige Sekunden später wieder in einem abgedunkeltem Raum auf. Sie brauchten einige Momente bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelhaut gewöhnt hatten. „Ginny!" Harry stürzte in eine Ecke des Raumes wo ein Bündel Mensch am Boden lag und sich nicht bewegte. „Ginny, Ginny ich bin da ich wird dich hier rausholen! Bitte mach die Augen auf! Bitte laß es nicht zu spät sein!" in Harry´s Stimme war pure Verzweiflung zu hören. „Harry, keine Angst sie Atmet noch!" versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Was tust du noch hier? Hermine verschwinde wir haben abgemacht du disapparierst sobald wir da sind! Also verschwinde!" Hermie sah Harry geschockt an. In seinen Augen standen Tränen, Entsetzen, Hilflosigkeit. Sie wagte nicht mehr zu wiedersprechen. Mit einem letztem Blick durch den Raum disapparierte Hermine.

Harry kauerte sich neben Ginny und nahm ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Er wusste das er sich beruhigen musste um mit der geschwächten Ginny disapparieren zu können. Denn da Ginny Ohnmächtig war machte es die Sache mit dem disapparieren ziemlich schwer. Er war schon dabei sich zu konzentrieren als er plötzlich Fußtritte hinter sich hörte. Rasch drehte er sich um.

„Unser Berühmter Harry Potter, ich muß dir ja ein Kompliment machen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so schnell kommst. Eigentlich wollte ich ja die Blutsverräterin zusammen mit dir umbringen, aber da du mir so wenig Zeit mit ihr gelassen hast muß ich sie ja glatt noch ein bisschen am Leben lassen!" Mit einem Eiskaltem Blick sah Malfoy auf Harry hinab. In seinen Augen konnte man nur noch blanken Haß lesen. Trotz der Situation war Harry auf einmal ganz Ruhig. Das einzige was immer stärker in ihm hoch kam war ein Gefühl von Verachtung, Abscheu ja sogar Haß. Haß auf den Menschen der sie in all den sechs Jahre in Hogwarts tyrannisiert hatte. „Malfoy ich dachte du wärst klüger." Langsam hob Harry Ginny hoch und setzte sie ganz in die Ecke. „Glaubst du allen ernstes du könntest mir etwas antun?" Vorsichtig schob er Ginnys Beine an ihren Körper und legte ihren Kopf darauf. Es sah jetzt so aus als ab sich Ginny in der Ecke zusammengekauert in der Ecke sitzen würde den Kopf auf die Knie als ob sie sich vor irgendetwas schützen wollen würde. Und genau das wollte Harry mit dieser Haltung bezwecken. Er wusste das er sich beeilen musste da Ginny ohne Bewusst sein in dieser Position nur schlecht Luft bekam. Er stellte sich genau vor Ginny. An Malfoy gewannt fuhr er fort „Dein ach so geliebter Lord Voldemort hatte auch keine Chance gegen mich, also was willst du kleines Fretchen gegen mich ausrichten!" „Voldemort war zwar genial aber er machte einen Fehler! Er wollte dich alleine fertig machen. Das habe ich nicht vor!" mit diesen Worten presste Malfoy seinen Zauberstab gegen das Dunkle Mal an seiner Hand und wenige Augenblicke später war der Raum gefüllt mit Todessern. Der erste Schoß auch sofort einen Fluch auf Harry ‚Crucio', dies überraschte Harry dann doch. Die Schmerzen ließen ihn zu Boden sacken. Doch er blieb ruhig, innerlich sammelte er sich, er warte nur noch auf den Moment da der Schmerz nach ließ dann würde er zurückschlagen. Mit voller Härte, hier war Rücksichtnahme nicht mehr angebracht. Ginny war schließlich auch in Gefahr. Würde er erst versuchen die Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzten lief er Gefahr doch noch verletzt zu werden und somit Ginny in Gefahr zu bringen. Als der Schmerz nachließ erhob er sich. Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen. Er sammelte seine ganze Kraft und Konzentration, voller agressivität ließ er seine Hand in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt nach vorne schnellen „AVADA KEDABRA!!!!!" er schrie es so laut als ob er seine Stimmbänder nie wieder benützen wollen würde. Aus seinem Zauberstab kam ein so mächtiges grünes Licht das er seine Augen schützen musste, als er diese wieder öffnete. Das grüne Licht durchflutete den Raum. Etliche Todesser fielen zu Boden. Wie viele wusste Harry nicht, es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Das einzige was er sehen wollte war ob irgendjemand noch auf seinen Beine war. Und tatsächlich, als sich das Licht verflüchtigte sah er das am anderen Ende noch vier Todesser standen. Man sah ihnen zwar an das sie geschwächt waren aber ihre Zauberstäbe konnten sie noch heben. Schnell belegte Harry sie mit dem „Petrificus Totalus" –Zauber drehte sich zu Ginny um nahm sie auf den Arm und Apparierte sofort mit ihr in den Fuchsbau. Da es schwieriger war ins StMungo zu apparieren und er doch sehr geschwächt war von der enormen Energie die er aufwenden musste hatte er Angst es nicht dorthin zu schaffen.

Mit Ginny auf dem Arm sank er zu Boden. „Harry, wir wollten gerade zu dir!" schrie Hermine erleichtert! Harry sah auf und erkannte das in der Küche der Weasleys ungefähr 15 Leute vom Orden standen sowie die gesamte Weasley Familie und Hermine. „Schnell bringt Ginny ins St. Mungo, loß beeilt euch! Ich schaff es nicht mehr!" Harry war am Ende. Soviel Magie aufzuwenden hatte ihn geschwächt. Er merkte das Remus auf ihn zukam und ihm Ginny abnahm und wenige Augenblicke später war er auch schon mit ihr disappariert.

„Harry, was ist passiert?" Hermine setze sich neben ihn auf den Boden und legte einen Arm um ihn. „Malfoy war plötzlich da! Er rief einige Todesser zu sich, der ganze Raum war voll! Einer hat mir gleich eine Crucio aufgehalst und als er nachließ bin ich wieder aufgestanden und... hab sie getötet." Alle im Raum hielten die Luft an. „Alle bis auf vier, die stehen wohl immer noch da unten. Ich hab sie mit einem Körperklammerfluch dort festgehalten. Hermine du weißt wo sie sind. Kannst du die anderen dort hinbringen damit man sie festnimmt?" „Klar mach ich Harry" erwiederte Hermine sogleich „und was machst du jetzt?" „Ich geh ins Krankenhaus. Ich muß wissen wie es Ginny geht." „Halt Harry!" hielt Mrs. Weasley ihn auf, "so wie du grad drauf bist apparierst du mir nicht alleine! Ich nehme dich mit!" Daraufhin nahm sie Harry in den Arm und apparierte mit ihm Seite an Seite ins Krankenhaus.

Das war es für heute...Review?


	9. Der Minister

Wenige Augenblicke später war Harry zusammen mit Mrs

Der Minister

Wenige Augenblicke später war Harry zusammen mit Mrs. Weasley im St. Mungo Krankenhaus. Sie erkundigten sich schnell, wo Ginny untergebracht war und gingen zu dem ihnen genanntem Zimmer. Zögernd betraten sie das es, als sie dort angekommen waren. Beide hatten Angst was sie dort vorfinden würden. Ginny konnten sie gar nicht sehen, um ihrem Bett standen vier Heiler die sich gerade unterhielten als einer von ihnen sie erblickte. „Ah, sie müssen die Mutter sein." Wandte dieser sich an Mrs. Weasley „Und sie sind?" er schaute Harry an, im nächsten Moment riss er die Augen auf „Oh, sie sind Harry Potter! Welch eine Ehre." Er reichte ihm die Hand. Automatisch ergriff Harry die Hand des Heilers „Guten Tag, wie geht es Ginny?"

„Nun ja, sie hat wohl einige Flüche abbekommen. Welche konnten wir leider nicht feststellen. Körperlich ist sie völlig gesund, aber leider liegt sie im Koma. Wir können ihr im Moment nicht weiter helfen." Erklärte ihnen der Heiler. „Aber sie wird doch wieder aufwachen?" kam nun besorgt von Mrs. Weasley. „Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, das wir das zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt nicht sagen können. Es ist leider so das man bei Patienten im Koma nie sagen kann wann sie wieder aufwachen. Doch um so länger sie im Koma liegen, desto unwahrscheinlicher wird es, das sie wieder aufwachen. Dazu kommt noch, das wir nicht wissen was sie alles durchgemacht hat, und ob ihr Geist dies verarbeiten kann. Reden sie viel mit ihr, lassen sie sie möglichst nicht alleine. Dann können wir nur noch hoffen." Der Heiler sah sie besorgt an.

Harry wollte nichts mehr hören, er ließ den Heiler und Mrs. Weasley stehen und ging an das Bett von Ginny. Die anderen Heiler verließen den Raum. Langsam trat er näher. Ginny sah aus, als ob sie schlafen würde. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man allerdings erkennen das sie die letzten Stunden schreckliches durchgemacht hatte. Vorsichtig ergriff Harry die Hand von Ginny. Erst hielt er sie nur und drückte sie dann immer fester. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ach Ginny, genau davor wollte ich dich beschützen und jetzt habe ich versagt." Er schluchzte auf. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Harry, sag so etwas nicht noch einmal! Du hast uns schon sooft geholfen und beschützt. Und Ginny hast du heute das Leben gerettet! Ohne dich währe sie wahrscheinlich jetzt tot." Versuchte Mrs. Weasley ihn zu beruhigen. Doch er hörte gar nicht zu. Zu sehr schmerzte ihn der Gedanken was Ginny wohl alles passiert war und das sie jetzt vielleicht nie mehr aufwachen würde.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er auf der Seite von Ginnys Bett gesessen und ihre Hand gehalten hatte als er wieder von Mrs. Weasley angesprochen wurde „Komm Harry, lass uns gehen. Du hast heute auch viel durchgemacht und solltest dich ausruhen. Wir kommen dann morgen wieder hierher." „Nein," antwortete Harry ihr ohne seinen Blick von Ginny abzuwenden „ich bleibe hier, ich lasse sie jetzt nicht alleine." Mrs. Weasley, die anscheinend gleich erkannte, das es nichts bringen würde mit ihm zu diskutieren, verabschiedete sich und verließ leise das Krankenzimmer.

Nun war Harry alleine mit Ginny. Er stand auf und zog sich einen Stuhl so nahe ans Bett, das er sich mit seinen Armen dort aufstützen konnte. Wieder ergriff er ihre Hand.

„Ginny, ich weiß das du mich hören kannst. Es tut mir leid das ich dich nicht beschützen konnte. Ich würde alles dafür geben, jetzt an deiner Stelle hier zu liegen. Bitte...du musst wieder aufwachen. Ich würde es nicht verkraften, wenn du nicht mehr aufwachst. Ohne dich hat alles keinen Sinn mehr. Mein Ziel war immer dich zu beschützen, dich vor allem Leid zu bewahren doch ich habe es nicht geschafft. Wenn du mich jetzt hasst, kann ich das verstehen, aber bitte wach wieder auf!" wieder liefen ihm Tränen über seine Wangen, doch daran störte er sich jetzt nicht „Ginny, ich liebe dich. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Bitte sag mir was ich tun soll, damit es dir wieder besser geht..."

Lange redete Harry noch mit Ginny, ihm war gar nicht klar wie lange. Schließlich war er irgendwann, halb auf dem Stuhl, halb auf dem Bett, eingeschlafen. Inzwischen wurde es draußen schon wieder langsam hell. Doch immer noch hielt er ihre Hand. Er bekam nicht mit wie wenig später ein Heiler in das Zimmer kam um nach dem rechten zu sehen und ihn mit einer Decke zudeckte. Erst als die komplette Familie Weasley und Hermine in ihr Zimmer kamen, wachte Harry auf. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Langsam versuchte er seine Glieder zu bewegen, die ihm nach den paar Stunden Schlaf in dieser Position doch erheblich schmerzten.

„Harry, ich muss dich leider bitten mit mir mitzukommen, du musst zum Minister für Zauberei, es geht um den unverzeihlichen Fluch, den du letzte Nacht ausgesprochen hast. Wir haben schon versucht ihm klar zu machen, das es Notwehr war, aber er möchte mit dir reden." wandte sich Mr. Weasley gleich an Harry. Dieser hatte so etwas schon erwartet und ging ohne ein Wort an jemand zu richten, aber mit einem letzten Blick auf Ginny Richtung Ausgang des Zimmers, wo Mr. Weasley ihn gleich in Empfang nahm und sich mit ihm auf dem Weg zum Ministerium für Zauberei zu machen.

Wenig später saßen sie vor der Bürotür des Zaubereiministers, Harry machte sich Gedanken darüber was jetzt wohl kommen würde, würde man ihn nach Askaban stecken? Oder ihn einfach so davon kommen lassen? Wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm das alles egal, Hauptsache er hatte Ginny da raus holen können.

„Sie können jetzt eintreten!" wurden Harry und Mr. Weasley von einem Angestellten des Ministers aufgefordert. Sie betraten das Büro, es war ein sehr geräumiges Büro, welchem man ansehen konnte, das hier ein Mann hohen Ranges arbeitete. Vom Minister wurden sie aufgefordert an dem Schreibtisch, der auf der einen Seite des Büros stand Platz zu nehmen. „Mr. Potter, sie können sich wahrscheinlich vorstellen, warum ich sie gebeten habe zu mir zu kommen." Stellte der Minister mehr fest als das er ihn fragte. Harry nickte unwillkürlich. „Miss Granger hat einige Mitglieder des Ordens zu dem Ort gebracht, an dem Miss Weasley festgehalten wurde, gleich darauf wurden einige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums dazugeholt. Ich kann ihnen berichten, das die vier überlebenden Todesser bereits nach Askaban gebracht wurden. Die anderen befinden sich in der Pathologie des St. Mungos." Harry blickte den Minister erstaunt an, ‚die Todesser in der Pathologie? Wieso das? „Nun ja Mr. Potter, wir müssen den Vorfall untersuchen. Miss Granger hat erzählt, das sie alle Todesser mit einem Avada Kedavra getötet haben. Ich muss ihnen sagen, das uns das sehr unglaubwürdig erscheint. Selbst Dumbledore hätte höchstens vier oder fünf aufeinmal töten können aber sie sollen 24 Todesser aufeinmal getötet haben, das ist schlicht und einfach unmöglich." Der Minister blickte Harry mit fragenden Augen an. Dieser seufzte, wie sollte er etwas erklären, was er selber nicht verstand. „Ich weiß nicht was sie von mir hören wollen," fing Harry an „es war so das ich mit den ganzen Todessern aufeinmal konfrontiert war. Ginny musste so schnell wie möglich da raus. Mir blieb nicht viel Zeit, also war ein Avada Kedavra das einzige was in der Situation wirksam war. Ich hab meine ganze Konzentration und Kraft zusammengenommen, den Zauberspruch gesprochen und kurz abgewartet. Dann habe ich die vier übrigen mit dem Körperklammerfluch belegt. Daraufhin bin ich mit Ginny in den Fuchsbau appariert. Mehr kann ich ihnen auch nicht sagen." Der Minister überlegte einen Moment, bevor er wieder sprach „Wurden sie von den Todessern angegriffen?" „Was denken sie denn? Das wir gemütlich geplaudert haben und ich sie dann getötet habe? Sie wissen sie es Ginny geht und mir haben sie gedroht mich zu töten, sie haben mich mit einem Crucio belegt, dann habe ich gehandelt." Harry wurde langsam sauer. Was bildete sich der Minister denn ein? Das er vielleicht ein kaltblütiger Mörder war? Der Minister hatte inzwischen bemerkt das er sich wohl etwas falsch ausgedrückt hatte und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen. „Mr. Potter, ich wollte ihnen auf keinen Fall etwas unterstellen, das sie etwas unrechtes getan haben. In Betracht dessen, was Miss Weasley geschehen ist und ihnen angedroht wurde, komme ich nur zu dem Schluss, das es Notwehr war. Sie werden nicht angeklagt einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt zu haben. Doch verstehen sie bitte, das wir den Vorfall noch Untersuchen werden, es ist außergewöhnlich was sie geschafft haben." „Ich bin keinesfalls Stolz darauf so viele Menschen getötet zu haben, ich bin nur froh das ich Ginny... retten konnte," wies Harry den Minister zurecht. „Mir ist es auch egal wie das geschehen konnte. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich möchte nach Ginny sehen." Der Minister schien erkannt zu haben, das es keinen Sinn mehr machte Harry auszufragen und nickte. Harry erhob sich daraufhin ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen und verließ das Büro.


	10. Das Ende eines Traumes

Das Ende des Traumes

Das Ende des Traumes?

Harry machte sich auf dem Weg zurück ins St. Mungo und begab sich direkt zu Ginny's Zimmer. Als er es erreichte holte er noch einmal tief Luft, er hielt kurz inne, er hörte Stimmen, aufgeregte Stimmen aus Ginnys Zimmer. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War sie etwa aufgewacht? Sein Herz begann schneller zu wie wild zu schlagen als er den Türgriff langsam herunterdrückte. Das erste was er sehen konnte war, das Mrs. Weasley und Ginny sich in den Armen lagen. Ginny war also tatsächlich aufgewacht. Er ging einige Schritte in das Zimmer als Ginny den Kopf drehte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Was er sah ließ sein Blut gefrieren. Der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf, war so voller Enttäuschung.

Er blieb stehen, inzwischen hatten alle ihre Augen auf Harry gerichtet. „Geh, Harry" kam es leise von Ginny „Bitte geh, ich kann dich jetzt nicht sehen!" Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Er wollte etwas sagen, doch bevor er seinen Mund auch nur ansatzweiße geöffnet hatte, kam Hermine ihm entgegen, packte ihn an seinem Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Vor dem Zimmer drückte sie ihn gegen die Wand „Harry versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch. Ginny ist noch völlig am Ende. Sie muss so viel erst mal verarbeiten, da kann sie sich nicht auch noch mit dir auseinander setzten. Gib ihr Zeit und dann redet miteinander." versuchte Hermine ihn gleich zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht Hermine, ...verdammt, mach ich denn alles falsch? Erst stoße ich sie von mir um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, dann hasst sie mich, weil sie meint ich hätte nur mit ihr gespielt. Und jetzt wäre sie fast gestorben, weil ich sie nicht beschützen konnte. Na ja ich glaube, ich würde auch nicht mehr mit mir reden wollen." Harry sah traurig zu Boden. „Ich glaube genau mit dem was du eben gesagt hast, hast du den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Erst hat sie dich geliebt, dann hat sie geglaubt das du sie nie geliebt hast und jetzt muss sie erkennen, das du immer ehrlich zu ihr warst und sie nur beschützen wolltest. Leider hat das ja nicht funktioniert. Sie braucht jetzt erst einmal Zeit um das alles auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Und dann darfst du nicht vergessen, wir wissen nicht, was ihr die Todesser alles angetan haben. Sie hat noch nicht viel erzählt, aber was sie erzählt hat, lässt erahnen, das sie nicht zimperlich mit ihr umgegangen sind." Erklärte nun Hermine.

Harry rutschte an der Wand, an der gelehnt hatte auf den Boden. „Ich liebe sie doch, ...Hermine du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr! Wenn ich sie da nicht rausholen hätte könne, dann hätte ich mir das nie verziehen." sein Blick war starr auf die Wand gegenüber gerichtet. Hermine ging neben ihm in die Knie und nahm ihn in den Arm „Ich versteh dich besser als du denkst Harry. Gib jetzt nicht auf, es dauert nur noch ein bisschen aber du wirst sehe."

Zwei Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen. Ginny war immer noch im St. Mungo. Nur schwer konnte Harry dem Unterricht folgen, ihm kam alles so sinnlos vor. Was konnte er schon ausrichten, nicht einmal die Menschen die ihm am nächsten standen konnte er beschützen, wie sollte er da die ganze Zauberwelt beschützen? Mit Ginny hatte er die ganze Zeit kein Wort geredet. Von Hermine wusste er, das es ihr schon besser ging und sie die nächsten Tage zurück nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Er wusste nicht ob er sich darauf freuen sollte oder nicht.

Doch dann musste er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht. Am nächsten Tag als er vom Schlafsaal hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging, stand Ginny mitten in diesem und wurde gerade von den anderen Griffindors stürmisch begrüßt. Er blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen, er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Man sah ihr zwar noch an, das sie noch nicht wieder komplett gesund war, aber alleine sie da so lachend zu sehen machte ihn glücklich.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er sie beobachtet hatte, als ihm auffiel, das beinahe alle anwesenden Griffindors zwischen ihm und Ginny hin und her schauten. Klar, alle hatten erfahren das er Ginny das Leben gerettet hatte und waren nun gespannt wie die zwei sich verhalten würden. Schließlich hatten sie die letzten Wochen kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen und wenn, hatte Ginny ihn meistens ziemlich hart zurückgewiesen. Ginny schien die Situation auch erkannt zu haben und ging auf Harry zu. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen und schaute ihr nur in ihre Augen, die wie gebannt auf seine gerichtet waren. Etwa einen Meter vor ihm blieb sie stehen und sagte so leise, das nur er es hören konnte. „Würdest du mit mir eine Runde spazieren gehen?" Harry nickte und wie elektrisiert folgte er ihr aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, in seinem Rücken konnte er die Neugierigen Blicke der anderen spüren. Ohne ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen gingen sie durch das Schloss und zum Haupteingang hinaus. Schweigend gingen sie in Richtung des Sees, an dem Harry vor einigen Jahren Sirius und sich selber das Leben gerettet hatte. An einer kleinen Lichtung blieb Ginny stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen als sie anfing zu sprechen.


	11. Gemeinsam sind wir stark

Gemeinsam sind wir stark

Erst mal vielen vielen Dank für eure Lieben Kommentare. Leider ist dies jetzt das letzte Chap. Aber keine Angst, die nächste FF ist schon in Arbeit. Also viel Spaß beim lesen.

Gemeinsam sind wir stark

Ginny fing an zu reden und ließ dabei Harry's Augen nicht aus dem Blick „Harry, ich möchte dir als erstes einmal danken, das du mir die Zeit gegeben hast, über alles nachzudenken. Es ist so viel passiert in letzter Zeit, das ich erst einmal alles irgendwie auf die Reihe bringen musste" gerade wollte Harry darauf etwas erwidern, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Ginny weiter „Nein, sag nichts! Lass mich bitte erst einmal fertig reden. Also wie gesagt, ich habe lange über alles nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, das ich mich erst mal bei dir entschuldigen muss, entschuldigen für alles, was ich dir seit den Sommerferien an den Kopf geworfen habe, und das ich dich als jemanden hingestellt habe, der du nicht bist. Ich weiß jetzt, das du dich von mir getrennt hast, weil du mich beschützen wolltest. Das ich in Gefahr war, war mir zwar schon immer bewusst, aber wie groß diese Gefahr tatsächlich war, ist mir jetzt erst klar geworden. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, als du mich gewarnt hast. Aber ich habe es nicht getan. Nachdem Malfoy mich entführt hat, habe ich das alles erkennen können, doch da war es schon zu spät. Ich habe die ganze Wahrheit erkannt, welche hinter deinem Handeln gestanden und noch immer steht.

Eines möchte ich dir jetzt noch sagen, du hast es zwar gut gemeint, dich von mir zu trennen, um mich zu beschützen, aber es war meiner Meinung nach der falsche Weg. Ich möchte dir keinen Vorwurf machen, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich möchte nur, das du erkennst, das ich anders viel mehr in Sicherheit bin, als ich es die letzten Wochen war.

Ich weiß das du noch etwas für mich empfindest, ich habe dich im Krankenhaus gehört, als du die ganze Nacht an meinem Bett gesessen hast und mit mir geredet hast. Du hast mich zurückgeholt, nur du. Und ich empfinde nach wie vor das gleiche für dich.

Jetzt würde ich gerne von dir wissen, wie du dir vorstellst, das es weitergehen soll."

Harry, der ihr die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört hatte, hallte immer noch ein Satz durch seinen Kopf ‚Und ich empfinde nach wie vor das gleiche für dich.'. Er hatte verstanden, was Ginny ihm sagen wollte. Nur gemeinsam waren sie stark. Solange sie getrennt waren, waren sie mehr in Gefahr, als wenn sie zusammen waren. Sie hatte recht, und genau dies sagte er ihr auch „Ginny, du hast in allem was du gesagt hast so recht, du, wir alle sind so oder so in Gefahr und wir bringen uns nur noch mehr in Gefahr, wenn wir nicht zusammen halten. Wären wir zusammengewesen, wäre es nie soweit gekommen, das du alleine so weit weg gegangen wärst in dieser Situation..." sie grinste ihn leicht unsicher an. Harry konnte nun nicht mehr anders, er war so glücklich hier mit ‚seiner' Ginny zu stehen, sich zu unterhalten und das sie gesund und wohlauf war. Langsam schloss er den eh schon geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden und zog sie sanft in seine Arme. Ginny atmete zufrieden aus und genoss es endlich wieder in Harry´s Arme zu liegen. Zaghaft löste er sich ein kleines Stück von ihr um mit einer Hand sanft ihr Kinn zu berühren. Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn hoch, so das ihre Gesichter nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Voller Zärtlichkeit und all dem Gefühl das er aufbringen konnte küsste er sie.

Lange Zeit standen sie eng umschlungen da, keiner von ihnen verschwendete auch nur einen Gedanken daran, wie lange sie da standen. Beide waren nur glücklich wieder so nahe bei dem anderen zu sein. Doch schließlich wurden sie von Harry's knurrenden Magen zurück in die Realität geholt. „Da scheint wohl jemand Hunger zu haben?" neckte ihn Ginny und sah dabei auf ihre Uhr „Na kein Wunder, es ist fast Mittag, wir sind schon seit Stunden hier!" „Gott sie dank sind wir das meinte Harry „und ich will auch so schnell wie möglich wieder mit dir alleine sein, aber ich glaub wir sollten uns auch langsam mal wieder bei Hermine und Ron melden, die platzen sicher schon vor Neugier. Und außerdem hab ich einen Riesen Kohldampf!"

Ginny musste lachen und schweren Herzens machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, nicht ohne immer wieder anzuhalten um sich innig zu küssen.

„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spielchen?" fragte Ginny und kicherte dabei. Ginny schaute ihn fragend an. „Na wir spazieren jetzt in die große Halle, separat und setzten uns zu Ron und Hermine. Dann schauen wir mal wie unsere neugierigen Freunde reagieren?" Ginny nickte eifrig „Ja das machen wir, na dann geh schon mal rein, ich komm in einem Moment nach."

Harry schnaufte noch mal durch und verscheuchte mit einem Kopfschütteln das Dauergrinsen aus seinem Gesicht. Dann betrat er die große Halle, in der schon beinahe alle Schüler am essen waren. Nur wenigen registrierten Harry als er die Halle durchquerte und sich neben Ron an den Tisch setzte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen lud er sich eine kleine Portion zu essen auf seinen Teller und begann leicht hektisch darin herumzustochern. Hermine und sogar Ron hatten aufgehört zu essen und starrten Harry neugierig an. Dieser machte allerdings keine Anstallten darauf zu reagieren. „Jetzt spuck schon aus Harry, was ist passiert, was ist jetzt mit dir und Ginny?" sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus. Doch bevor Harry darauf antworten konnte setzte sich Ginny neben Hermine, sie hatte ebenfalls ihr Grinsen aus dem Gesicht verbannt und begann schweigend zu essen. Hermine sah aus als ob sie gleich explodieren würde. „Jetzt sagt schon was los ist. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit euch beiden." Harry und Ginny zuckten nur mit ihren Achseln. Harry konnte ein vorsichtiges stupsen an seinem rechten Bein spüren und wusste sofort das es Ginny war. Er musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen.

Den Rest des Mittagessens verbrachten sie schweigend. Schließlich stand Harry auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum dicht gefolgt von Hermine und Ron. Ginny folgte mit einigem Abstand. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ sich Harry auf dem Sofa nieder und wurde sofort von Ron und Hermine regelrecht in die Mangel genommen. Ginny hatte gegenüber von Harry auf einem Sessel niedergelassen und betrachtete unbeachtet von Hermine und Ron schmunzelnd die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. „Harry, mir ist klar das du vor Ginny nicht reden wolltest aber jetzt mach den Mund auf! Ich sehe doch, dass irgendetwas passiert ist!" herrschte Hermine ihn an. „Hermine hat Recht. Jetzt sag schon was los ist!" mischte sich nun auch Ron ein.

Nun konnte auch Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten „Man ihr seid echt Neugierig! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten." Er fing an zu lächeln und die zwei verstanden nun gar nichts mehr und schauten sich nur verdutzt an. „Ginny" Harry schaute nun direkt zu Ginny „Was würdest du sagen ist vorhin passiert?" Er streckte den Arm in ihre Richtung. Sie ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich zu ihm auf das Sofa ziehen. „Ich weiß auch nicht" lächelte Ginny ihm entgegen „Vielleicht das..." Ginny küsste Harry und schlagartig war es still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle schauten auf das glückliche Pärchen auf dem Sofa. Harry und Ginny sahen nun zu Ron und Hermine. „Ihr zwei...das ist echt..." Hermine holte Luft „na egal...ich freu mich für euch...wurde auch langsam mal Zeit." „Was haltet ihr von einer kleinen Party heute abend hier im Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte nun Harry in die Runde. „Hey klasse, super Idee, ich besorge gleich einmal etwas zu essen und trinken." meinte Ron, sprang auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

Am Abend stieg im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum die größte Party die je dort veranstaltet wurde. Mittendrin tanzte ein glückliches Paar, welches nicht mehr verstand, wie sie so lange ohne einander auskommen konnten. Zu später Stunde, als alle schon ziemlich müde waren, saßen sei alle gemütlich vor dem Feuer, Harry hielt Ginny fest in seinen Armen. „Leute, ich würde euch gerne etwas sagen und euch um etwas bitten. Ich habe gelernt, das ich das alles nicht alleine durchstehen kann. Keiner von uns schafft das.

Denn nur gemeinsam sind wir stark.

Lasst uns immer zusammenhalten dann können wir alles schaffen."

Harry erhob sein Glas und stieß mit den anderen an. Sie alle stimmten ihm zu und lange redeten sie noch über die letzten Jahre und was sie alles schon gemeinsam erlebt hatten und was sie vielleicht och alles erleben werden.

_So Leute das wars. Meine erste FF! Ich würde micht noch über einige Kommentare von euch freuen. Auch Kritik ist erwünscht, wie soll ich sonst bei der nächsten FF wissen, was ich verbessern sollte? Also schreibt schön fleißig._


End file.
